


I Missed You

by KirstenGoodkin



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, You know its the classic fluff following one of them almost dying, but i wanted one of my own, everyone else is mentioned in the fic, just not a hardcore character, random nurse whos the captain of the ship, theres a lot of those ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstenGoodkin/pseuds/KirstenGoodkin
Summary: For @breakfastfoodclub on Tumblr for #StitchmasInSeptember2017!Cameron gets shot and Kirsten cares more than she'll ever admit.





	I Missed You

"Cameron?" Kirsten yells. Running over to her partner, she sees the growing, dark red dot on his dress shirt. His hands are weakly trying to press on his fresh bullet wound, but sitting on the brink of unconsciousness, it is proving to be harder than he thought.

So, she puts her hands over his, pressing much harder than he is, and once her hands are there he folds his own over them. At this point, she finally looks up at his face... And bursts into tears.

Even in a dazed, pained state, he hates that he's making her cry. His hand, with some struggle, comes up from her shaking ones and very lightly rests on the side of her face, and his thumb gently rubs over the tear steaks and stops the path of fresh ones. This almost makes her cry more, he can tell, but her breathing evens out and the trembling stops.

"Fisher's coming," she breathes. He nods, sliding his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, tangling his fingers up in her hair, not only to comfort her but himself as well. He wants her there, around, he wants to touch her and hear her voice because it's the greatest form of comfort he knows he'll ever have the gift of having.

~

At some point, Cameron slips out of consciousness. When he wakes, it is caused by a mix of the loud clanging of his bed against the hospital floor while the nurses hurry him through the halls and one of his least favorite sounds in the world.

Kirsten's screams.

He can't hear much, or the best way to say it would be that he can't comprehend much. It's a big blur, like he's underwater and she's yelling at him from the surface. His ears catch his name, multiple times, along with sentences that sound relatively close to "I need to be there, he needs me".

Of course he needs her. He needs her all the time, on a stretcher or on a couch, in a hospital or in the stitch lab. He just needs her, with a bullet in his gut or not. But of course he can't say that, not only because that would require a long talk that involves (what he predicts) a level of heartbreak he isn't prepared for, but also because when he opens his mouth, nothing manages to escape. Just strangled attempts at jumbled words.

The double doors to the ER open, then close, and he sees Kirsten fighting to get inside through the window. There's nurses there, though, and they stop her. Cameron's heart aches when he sees her face, fearful and crying.

He just wishes he could hold her, and tell her he's fine. But he doesn't know if he is or not.

~

After a few hours, a nurse finally comes out. Camille and Linus have already come, along with Maggie, and she managed to get Fisher to come with.

"Guests for Cameron Goodkin?"

Everyone looks up, panicked, but Kirsten shoves ahead of all of them. She is completely invading the personal space of the nurse, but she doesn't even notice, looking at the young man whose name tag reads Doug expectantly, like his only job is to be telling her that the man she loves is alive.

"Mr. Goodkin is going to be fine. Dr. Kerry was able to safely retrieve the bullet without disturbing vital organs, but it was a close call. He is getting set up in a room as I speak, we're going to have to keep him under observation for a few days, but overall he's going to be fine."

Camille puts her hand on Kirsten's shoulder, feeling the blonde trembling under her hand. Her tall roommate is clearly shaken up, so she takes the liberty of asking what to Cameron is in. When Doug replies, without a second thought, Kirsten is off towards where she's been told Cameron is being kept, charging down the halls of the hospital. Maggie and Fisher give a half-hearted attempt to yell after her, but they make no move to to stop her. They can hardly imagine how she feels right now.

She is almost sprinting down the halls as she follows the signs that tell her where Cameron's room is. When she finds it, she enters, and finds him laying in a bed, unconscious, while another nurse is doing some finishing touches to the equipment.

The nurse tries to coax her out of the room, saying he isn't quite ready for guests yet, but she blocks it out and pulls a chair so close to the hospital bed that they're touching. Her hand darts out to the side of his face, brushing her fingers along his cheek, running them through his messy hair. The nurse leaves, and her hand glides down his shoulder, his arm, and threads her fingers in his.

"Cameron?" Kirsten squeaks. Its as if she thinks saying his name, talking to him, will make him open his eyes and call her Cupcake or Sunshine or Princess, or even Pork Chop.

He doesn't.

In fact, he doesn't wake up for awhile. And, Kirsten, in her emotionally distressed state, tells him everything. She hadn't told him any of it, out of fear, out of worry, out of... She doesn't know. She didn't tell him because she didn't know if she was ready for what would come next.

But "what comes next" is all she wants now.

So, she tells him that she loves him. She tells him that she's been in love with him for awhile, how much she cares, how she will move into his apartment and never leave if he wants, just if he'd wake up.

It doesn't work. She will get a few blips out of the heart monitor, so she knows he can hear her, and she keeps telling him things.

She talks about how comforting it is to have his voice in her ear during a stitch, how she loves it when he always makes sure she's OK before he does anything, how when she's in his arms she never wants to leave.

And eventually, after five days, five days of fantasizing about how their life together will be, Kirsten feels a twitch under her hand. And Cameron's eyes slowly open, instantly roaming around the room to find her.

The sight of his green eyes is enough for her heart rate to drastically spike. For a moment, he wishes he wasn't hooked up to the heart monitor so she couldn't hear how quickly his heart started beating when he saw her.

"Hey Sunshine," he says. It makes her feel warm inside, and her heart kicks up even more, so hard that her chest aches. She squeezes his hand, and to her relief, feels him squeeze back.

"Hi," she sighs. It feels good to have this, the dialogue, the normalcy. She missed it much more than she could admit.

Then, she remembers the situation.

"Shit, I need to get a nurse." So she fumbles around, overwhelmed, and presses the call nurse button right at his bedside and waits. He starts to grin adoringly, loving seeing her like this, flustered and caring.

"Stretch," he whispers, reaching out to touch her arm. All of her movements are halted, and her honey colored eyes center on him. "Slow down."

And for some reason, she chooses now, right in front of Cameron, to have another breakdown. Just seeing him makes her emotional, thinking of how she could have lost him and seeing him look at her like that.

He doesn't panic at the sudden outburst either, instead rubbing his hand up and down her arm, reveling in the contact for as long as he can get it. She's probably just a little spooked, it must've been scary, but he doesn't think it goes any deeper than that.

It does.

After a moment of crying and comfort, she takes a deep breath, reels herself back in, and then crawls into bed with him. Of course, before Cameron can do anything in reaction, the nurse comes in and starts yelling about how Kirsten is causing him "distress" and that she needs to leave.

She refuses, and ends up in a hard core staring contest with the older woman.

Eventually, Kirsten wins, and lays in bed with him while the nurse looks him over. Her arm wraps around his stomach, trying to avoid the bullet wound, and tucks her head into the crook of his neck, deeply inhaling, breathing in the remainder of his scent that has almost disappeared during his time in the hospital.

He sighs, just about the happiest he's ever been, and rests his arms around her, holding her as close as he can.

"How long have you two been together?" The nurse asks, focused on the machinery in the hospital room. Cameron gets awfully shaken up about this question, and starts stuttering. Kirsten, however, tugs him closer, and hums.

"A year," she says. And when Cameron hears that, he freezes.

They met a year ago.

He snaps out of it and tightens his arms around her. The nurse makes a comment on how adorable they are, and Cameron, thankful for the fact that Kirsten can't see his face, blushes.

When the nurse leaves, the two are quiet. Kirsten's breathing is even and soft, like she is about to fall asleep.

"Tired, Stretch?" Cameron whispers, slowly letting his fingers glide over her arm, his other hand tangling in her hair. She nods and curls into him, like he's a pillow.

"I missed you," she breaths, so quietly that he almost doesn't hear it. He does. But, he doesn't want to disturb her rest anymore.

So, he takes to smiling like a damn fool, cradling the woman he loves in his arms, and for him, that's enough.


End file.
